


The Most Spoilt Cat in Ishval

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, scar is very persuasive, scar treats the cat like a child, the cat is the ruler of this household and she knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Scar just wanted some downtime, really, but cats are very hard to say no to. And of course, Miles and Olivier can't say no to him, or to each other. And the cat seems to win, no matter what.





	The Most Spoilt Cat in Ishval

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: "‘I caught you dramatically singing to your cat that laid on you stomach and it was honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen’"  
> No one requested it, but the idea stuck in my head, and I couldn't say no to it.  
> Also, a shout out to Illidria whose fics about these three got me inspired to get me off my butt and actually write. If you like this, go check her out!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The house was quiet, protected from the afternoon heat by its thick walls. It was a shelter too, from the storm of duty and responsibilities that came with being an Ambassador of Ishval. The man once called Scar was content here.

He had only meant to lie down for a few moments. Really. The couch was soft, a perfect place to look over the last of the reports from the temples before Olivier and Miles came home, or someone else interrupted them, seeking aid.

But Zara had other plans. The orange cat mewed as she stretched and settled onto his stomach, making it very clear whose domain he tread on. Zara was a princess, and demanded her muscled throne.

Honoured by her attentions, he hummed and stroked her soft fur, welcoming her little prrts. She liked the humming. She liked to be petted. She was happy, and so he was obligated to indulge her. Royalty deserved only the best, after all. And besides, kindness to animals was one of Ishvalla’s tenants. 

Who could fault him for doing his duty?

***

Something was off about the house. It wasn’t the unlocked door, that was typical, an old Ishvallan custom. Nothing seemed disturbed in the walkway, there had been no strange signs either. But something was… different, and Miles couldn’t place it.

He frowned as he checked the shoes left by the door. Olivier wasn’t home yet, but his other lover was. The cat hadn’t made any noises either, or come trotting up for pets. Unable to shake the creeping sense of wrongness, Miles crept down the hall into the main living space, and removed his dark goggles. It wouldn’t do to face the unknown half blind. He blinked, adjusting to the brightness, and scanned the space.

He blinked again, and everything clicked.

He lover, his gruff and tough lover lay on their couch, stroking their cat and singing. Miles had never seen an animal look so smug before. Somehow the beast had gotten the Ambassador to forget cooking, or tidying, or any of his other mundane tasks, and convinced him to sing. He never sang, not even at festivals. His voice was deep and scratchy, long out of practice. Zara didn’t care, leaning into the pets, making soft cat sounds when he hit the right notes.

Miles blinked yet again, the scene firmly establishing itself. He was quite certain that he had never seen anything so undeniably  _ cute _ . Not even soft, sleepy, bed-headed Olivier could match up to the unexpectedness of seeing his typically growling and scowling partner smile softly as the afternoon sun bathed him, singing children’s songs to their conniving cat.

Miles stepped forward into the light, wanting to soak in the magic.

“My love…?” His voice was soft, but the other man still started, and the spell was broken. Zara darted off the couch and all of the Ambassador’s softness morphed into frustration.

“Miles! What did you do that for?!”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t realise…”

The Ambassador huffed and sat up. “Well, it’s only fair that you fix it.”

“And how do I do that?”

“Zara likes songs.”

“You don’t really think I’ll…”

He was cut off by a stern glare. Miles swallowed. If he wanted any hope of sharing the bed that night… Well. Orders were orders.

***

Meetings were bullshit. Olivier was sick of meetings, particularly meetings that concerned Brigadier General Mustang the halfwit fuckup. She should have been home by now. She should have been home all day. This was technically a vacation after all, and he’d been the one campaigning for it, badgering her over and over. And for what? Being corralled into a makeshift office, to discuss  _ train routes _ of all the most inane, useless, things!

The sun was already setting by the time she escaped, cool breeze creating a suitably dramatic effect as she left General Timewaster’s presence. Miles never made her put up bullshit. Neither did the Ambassador, and they were home. It was high time she was there too.

She stormed through the city, angry sparkles and shocked families all that was left in her wake. She didn’t slow down until she reached their home, her sanctuary. Finally she could breathe.

She barely had time to compose herself before the confusion hit. Who in the name of Briggs was  _ singing _ ?

Silent with years of practice, she removed her boots. There was nothing she could do about the sound of her sword being drawn, but if this intruder was truly doing something heinous to her family, she doubted they’d hear the whisper of it. She stalked into the living space, head held high, weapon at the ready. She wouldn’t let an intruder get away.

Her eyes were sharp, but she rather thought she needed to schedule an appointment. There was no way the scene before her was real.

Miles was singing, his honey rich voice blending well with their lover’s bass. And they seemed to be singing to an incredibly capricious cat. When they harmonised she purred, a third voice in the impromptu choir. When they slowed, she turned away, only for Miles to reach out and pet her hesitantly, ensuring she’d stay.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

She opened her mouth, a teasing remark at the ready, but before the words could leave her mouth, Miles caught her gaze, glare saying everything.

She shook her head and lowered her sword. It was so rare to see the Ambassador so at peace, face soft and smile bright as he stoked Zara, eyes tender and warm. Miles too seemed content, leaning against him, relaxed for once. And the cat well… She was a spoilt creature, no doubt about it.

Wordlessly, Olivier sat on the ground before the trio, humming along to the simple tune. Soon, Miles was stroking her hair just as much as the Ambassador was stroking the cat. This was their home, wherever they were. There would be time later for quiet domesticity, for household chores and sleep and perhaps something more.

Right now there were two men, a woman, a cat that may well be royalty, and a song.

Nothing could be more right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'm getting better at writing comedically, actually with all the silliness I've indulged recently.
> 
> Comments? Questions? Just want to chat? Got requests? I love to hear it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as Fluffmonger for a more direct line, or my random posts!


End file.
